danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ZeDieN1Masta/" Death Tower" Rule blog
Welcome to the Death Tower. You probably new here. Let me show you the rules. -???- Welcome to the game Death Tower is a large facility contains 10 floor You are now at Floor 1 Rooms Each player have a room (That is your thread). Minigame room, Riddle room and others will be a thread on my wall. Roles Bodyguard Locked Door(Murder/Roaming phase)-You secretly hack the door control and lock a door. Distract(Murder phase)-Force the murderer to target you, unless your door was locked. Investigator Crime scene investigation(Death Announcement phase)-Secretly visit a "dead" player room and receive a clue, you can do this once on Floor 4 or 7. Reveal(Investigate Phase)-You can reveal yourself to others and receive 1 extra proposal that Floor only. Vigilante Final decision(Roaming Phase)-Take out your gun and shoot someone. If they are not the muderer, the murderer will win instantly. If they are the murderer, you and your team will win. Innocent Determination-You have put your life on stake, you are filled with determination to survive this horific nightmare. Murderer It's gonna be okay(Murder Phase)-Make someone unconscious, then drag them to the Multi-Execution room. Pre-knowledge-You know everyone's evidence. What's your role?(Roaming Phase)-You will know your target exact role Fear(Investigate Phase)-Put a cassette in someone's room, making them paranoided and will receive notifications later. SNAP(Execution phase and win the game)-Go crazy and go missing. You can now host this game again. Phases Roaming Phase This phase is the peaceful phase. You may come and look at rooms, chat with others. Or rest in your room instead. Murder Phase (F1, F4, F7) The murderer will take his step. In this phase everyone must stay in their room and perform their Murder Phase ability. Death Announcement The name explain itself. Investigative role now can use their ability. Everyone now have clue card, which shows that someone or something is not related to the case. Their clue card will not be revealed. The victim is not actually dead, but they can not speak to people on the main thread, they can only chat with each other. Investigate Phase Have you heard the board game "Cluedo"? Because this phase is the same as in "Cluedo" Everyone now propose an idea, who is the murder, what is the weapon, and where is the weapon. If someone can prove they are wrong, including the dead, show the evidence to their room/thread. Minigame/Riddle Phase Participate in the minigame/riddle, the winner will receive a boost :D Ending Phase Everyone go back to their room, the floor start to move, moving on to the next floor. Execution phase (F10) This phase is only accessible on F10, right after the Ending Phase, everyone now trapped in their room. Unlike other time, this time they have to say correctly who is the murder, what is the weapon, and where is the weapon. If everyone have the answer wrong, everyone except for the murder will be executed by different ways. If someone guess it right, the murderer will be executed, everyone except for the murderer will win, and the victim is released. Notice If anyone who break any rules, they will be executed at the Ending Phase If the "dead" chat contain more than 4 people, everyone except for the murder will be executed by different ways. Here are the rules: ''- No evidence revealing'' ''- No suspicion list revealing'' ''- No swear words'' ''- Must propose in 24 hours when it came to their turn'' ''- No cheating'' Have fun in your very own hell Category:Blog posts